Embodiments relate generally to climate control systems, and more particularly to fluid pressure calibration in a climate control system.
Existing climate control systems circulate a fluid to a number of terminal units to condition air supplied to spaces associated with the terminal units. When the climate control system is commissioned, a fluid pressure is selected so that the terminal units receive sufficient fluid to meet the demands of the spaces. Existing commissioning processes lead to conservatively high fluid pressures. This ensures that the behavior of any terminal unit is never compromised, but on the other hand excessive energy is used to produce that excessive pressure. This also implies unnecessary wear and tear on the fluid loop components (in particular pumps used to circulate the fluid).